The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing a micro-component by using laser.
In recent years, as a micro-processing industry is magnified, an apparatus for manufacturing a micro-component for micro-processing has been developed. In case of remote procedure processing equipment capable of incising only an extremely narrow area and then reproducing a complex doctor's hand operation to minimize burden of a patient and a medical device such as endoscopy equipment that inserts an endoscope to which a tiny camera that may watch an operation situation is mounted into the patient body for incision or suturing, super-precision processing is required in consideration of a size of the component. For another example, in case of an automobile component such as a fuel injection nozzle having an extremely narrow diameter and a specific shape to maximize efficiency and minimize noise of a diesel engine, the precision processing for various shaped nozzle holes is necessary.
FIG. 1 is a conceptual cross-sectional view illustrating a process of defining a hole by the apparatus for processing a micro-component by using laser according to a related art. Referring to FIG. 1, laser L is irradiated to one surface of an object 10 to be processed to defined a hole 11.
However, the processing apparatus according to the above-described related art may have a problem below.
Since the hole 11 is defined by the laser L that generally goes straight, it is impossible to define the hole 11 in various shapes. That is, only the hole 11 having a longitudinal cross-section of a cylindrical shape may be defined, and the hole 11 having a longitudinal cross-section of various 3-dimensional shapes may not be defined.